


Funeral

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grief, Mourning, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Bette deals with lossDay 26 of SepTitans
Relationships: Bette Kane & Bruce Wayne, Bette Kane & Catherine Hamilton-Kane, Bette Kane & Dick Grayson, Bette Kane & Jacob Kane, Bette Kane & Kate Kane, Bette Kane & Kathy Kane, Bette Kane & Philip Kane, Bruce Wayne/Kathy Kane, Catherine Hamilton-Kane/Jacob Kane, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: SepTitans [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ghosts that we knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901272) by [flamebirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds). 



> For the amazing flamebirds who inspired this fic

Bette didn't want to be here. She hated people coming over to her and saying they were sorry. Bette wished it was two weeks ago when Aunt Kathy was still alive. She remembered the night before Aunt Kathy had kissed her on the head and said how proud she was of Bette's accomplishments. She didn't want Uncle Philip here, he hadn't known Aunt Kathy well and had hated her. Uncle Jacob had only met her once while Catherine had never met her. Why should they be here? Bette was the only person who had known Aunt Kathy. Bruce had loved her but he hadn't known her when all masks were off and Aunt Kathy was alone. Bette had. Dick had known her for three years and had never liked Aunt Kathy, he didn't deserve to be here. Bette dreaded going to Malibu tomorrow. She'd have to see her parents who she hated. They never cared about her. Only Aunt Kathy had ever given a damn about Bette. Kate and Bruce saw her as a tagalong and Bette reminded Kate too much of Beth. Right now Bette hated Gotham for taking the one person who loved Bette. 

From far away, Kathy Kane stood and watched as her niece cried, her heart aching to comfort her but Kathy had a mission and she'd completed it. She hoped Bette liked her inheritance, Nathan's fortune and Kathy's old Batcave would be used well. Kathy walked away as her funeral ended.


End file.
